Anthem
by DarkBlackDragone
Summary: NaruxHinaSongFic Anthem by Superchick. Hinata never gives up. Never.


A/N: This is obviously a SongFic about Hinata...  
Music: Anthem by Superchick  
Superchick's better than you.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, durh.

--------------------------------

_Here's to the ones who don't give up_

Hinata Hyuuga exited her family's large mansion, but was soon halted by her younger sister. "You forgot your lunch, Hinata-sama." Hanabi said warmly, grinning. "Th-Thank y-you, H-Hanabi-sama," Hinata said, grinning back. Hanabi waved and ran back inside. It was a weekend, no training, But she chose to train. She wasn't jsut going to lay around all day and do nothing. She was going to train. She was a /ninja./

_Here's to the ones who don't give up_

Soon arriving to the training grounds, she gently dropped her backpack. Walking over to a nearby tree, she thought of what to do. /Knock it down./ Deciding on what to do, she began kicking the tree, as if it was an enemy. Loading three kunai in her hand, she threw them at a large branch at full force, causing it to fall down.

_Here's to the ones who don't give up_

Then punching the trunk, it made a small dent, and bark fell to the ground. Kicking it again, a loud "CRACK!" sounded, and a larger peice of bark met the grass. A small smile embraced her features.

_This is your anthem, get your hands up We are fire inside, we are lipstick and cleats We are not going home, we are playing for keeps_

Hinata punched and kicked harder. Then a random thought entered her mind. /Naruto-kun...What're you doing right now? Are you thinking about me? N-No, must stay focused on training../ She thought, putting more force into her actions.

_We are girls with skinned knees, we are concrete and grace We are not what you think, you can't keep us in our place_

"Hinata," a familiar voice sounded. Hinata stopped, and turned her head. /Neji/ "Y-Yes?" She replied. "You should go home; you've done enough." Neji said, almost commanding her too. She had been two hours into her rather intense training. She shook her head. "No, N-Neji." Hinata said, and continued her own training. Neji shook his head in disbelief and went back to the mansion.

_Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playin guitar_

She punched harder, on her third tree. Blood soaked her knuckles, and ran down to her elbows. What she didn't know, that the person whom she admired most, was watching her. /She's training so hard../ Naruto Uzumaki thought, filled with admiration. He was hiding in the bushes and veiwing her. Hinata was unaware of him; she was too focused on training.

_Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard You'll never let them say you'll never get that far We are fire inside, we are an army asleep We are a people awaking to follow their dreams_

/I...Will..Be...A..Great..Ninja/ Hinata thought, encouraging herself to fight harder. Raising her leg, she kicked the tree roughly, knocking it down. Switching to another tree, she kicked it harder, making a large dent.

_We don't have time for your games We have our own goals to score There are trophies to win instead of being one of yours _

Her heart raced quickly, too quickly. Falling to the ground from exhaustion, Naruto ran out and caught her before she hit the ground. He held her in his arms. "Hinata! Are you okay?" Naruto asked, shakingnher gently, trying to wake her.

_Here's to the ones who don't give up_

/Must...Get...Up..Train..Train.../ Hinata thought, completely unaware of the person holding her. Opening her eyes weakly, her white eyes met a pair of sapphire ones. "Na-Naruto-kun-n?" She asked weakly, checking if she wasn't dreaming. "Hinata! You're okay!" Naruto said, hugging her. Hinata's face turned red. She wrapped her arms around him gently. "W-Were y-you w-watch-tching-g m-me?" Hinata asked shyly.

_This is your anthem (anthem)_

"Yes, Hinata. You were GREAT!" Naruto said, hugging her even tighter. Hinata blushed crimson red, but smiled and hugged him tighter, too. "Th-Thank-k y-you, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said. Naruto turned his face and kissed her cheek. "No problem."

-------------------

A/N: My first songfic is finished! Reveiws welcome! This is for Litrouke-sama, who also wrote a NaruHina for me! She's known on here as Litrouke. Check her fictions out!


End file.
